renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prof.sloth
Jaime Severino Acedia Carriedo-de Fuentes, ODE is the 6th Archbishop of York, Rector of the United Reformed Aristotelian Church, and baron of Buttermere. Biography Born in the town of Salisbury on the 6th of September, 1438 to Castillan immigrants from Segovia. He is the youngest of three siblings, Enrico de Fuentes Ecrisian and Siena Alecto de Fuentes Sienan. Orphaned at an early age, he was adopted by a scholarly scribe who worked as canon to the then Archbishop of York, John Cardinal Kemp. Upon reaching the age of maturity, he moved to the port town of Egremont, Cumbria to try his luck. His true spirituality that he had inherited from his mentor kept of calling him towards the light of Jah, and on the Autumn of 1458, he had confirmed his baptism to the Aristotelian Church, officiated by the Cardinal Josephus of York. Vocation His calling and the need of a spiritual minister to guide the local faithful of Egremont prompted him to choose a religious life. With the tremendous help from the locals and the mayors of Egremont, he had achieved the status of Theologian (level 3) and was duly ordained on the 29th of January, 1459 by the same archbishop as parish priest of Egremont. He resigned from his post after a few months to aid a few bishops with their journey to France in search for some rare books. With the knowledge he gained from scholarly study, he was able to preach the first ideas, that the Divine is Almighty. Upon traveling back to England, a letter found him informing him that he was nominated as Bishop of Brighton on September 1459. His elevation to the order of the episcopacy stuck him with fervor for truth and love for sacred works. He was translated to the diocese of Llanely (St. Asaph) in Wales the next month as it was closer to home. Roman Days Life on Rome was hard for him, he found himself constantly battling the foreign surroundings and homesickness. He took some clerical positions in the Curia to help the Church reach to its faithful. He was a scribe in the Villa St. Loyats and worked as a translator under the vice-prefecture of a fellow Englishman, Cardinal Teagan. His devotion to the saints and the preservation of their sacred lives through the writing of Hagiographies granted him a place at the Roman Congregation of the Holy Office. There he successfully written and got approved three saints for the English-speaking faithful: St. Atri of Egremont, St. Asaph of Wales, and St. Patrick of Ireland. His steadfast dedication and hard work earned him the office as Custodian and Prefect of the Office of St. Theodule Pickle, the primary agency of the Roman Church tasked for the verification and authentication of sacred relics although-out the Aristotelian world, through the recommendation of his predecessor, the late Cardinal Latan of York. At the same time of working in the Eternal City, he was appointed as Custos-General of the Order of St. Jerome. Reformation Category:People Category:Reformed Aristotelian ChurchWith the growing distend of the English clergy to the Roman Curia and the pope, they have decided to break away from the See of Rome and their allegiance to the Roman Pontiff, and establish the United Reformed Aristotelian Church for the betterment of the English-speaking faithful and seek the divine truth without the leashes of Roman censorship and bureaucracy, on February 1461. He was appointed as the first Rector of the said Church and was given the task of all theological and dogmatic affairs. In light of this, he spearheaded the establishment of the Church's own National Seminary and scriptorium. On the earthly demise of the good Cardinal Latan, he was elected as Archbishop of York on February 1461.